


Thief | Finn Balor FT. Jensen Ackles

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [139]
Category: Real Person Fiction, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Heartache, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Swearing, jensen is a jerk in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Jensen breaks up with you because he wants to get back together with his ex-wife Danneel. Finn ends up comforting you.Pairings: Jensen x Reader, Finn x ReaderWord Count:562WARNINGS: angst, heartbreak, Jensen is a jerk in this, swearing, cheating accusations, fluff.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/You, Jensen Ackles/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [139]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	Thief | Finn Balor FT. Jensen Ackles

You smiled down at the phone screen, as Jensen’s face popped up on the screen.

“Hey babe, I miss you so much.” You beamed, smiling happily down at the screen.

“Y/n, I need to talk to you.” Jensen huffed, looking around him nervously.

“Okay, shoot?” you spoke, furrowing your eyebrows.

“I can’t be with you anymore.” Jensen spoke. Making your heart drop to your stomach. Finding it hard to breathe.

“Why?” You gasped out.

Jensen took a deep breath before saying the next part.

“Danneel and I have talked things out, and we are going to give it another try. Which means that you and I should go our separate ways, I’m sorry y/n, but we just can’t be together anymore.” Jensen spoke,

“I thought we had something special.” you whimpered, tears falling from your eyes. Jensen let out a huff before answering.

More tears fell from your eyes. Jensen let out a sigh, the look on his face broke your heart even more, while he didn’t even look heartbroken at all.

“Y/n, I only used you to get back with Danneel, I never really loved you at all.” Jensen confessed, making your heart break even more.

“How could you do this to me?” You sobbed. Tears falling out of your eyes.

Jensen rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Whatever, y/n, I’m sure you will be just fine, your buddy Finn will comfort you, I have to go.” Jensen growled, pressing the end call button.

You let out a frustrated scream, throwing your phone across the room. You started to cry harder. Having a hard time breathing.

How could he do this to me? How could he use me? You thought to yourself.

You should have known he was just using you as a rebound, while you were falling in love with him, he was using you as a pawn in his plan to make his ex-wife jealous.

Maybe you were just naïve to think Jensen could love you. You gave him everything, while he gave you nothing.

You were too busy caught up in your thoughts to notice Finn entered your hotel room. His cheerful smiling dropping as soon as he saw you crying. He quickly he quickly rushed over to you, cupping your face in his hands.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Is it Jensen’s fans again? Are they bullying you again?” Finn asked, his eyes full of worry.

“He broke up with me.” You sobbed.

Finn let out a sad sigh, wrapping his arms around you, bringing you closer to his chest.

“I thought he loved me, but he only used me to make his ex-wife jealous, he used me, he was never in love with me.” You cried, as Finn rubbed soothing circles on your back.

“He’s just an arse, he never deserved your love, or your time, or your attention.” Finn rambled.

“Sh, I’m here, you’re going to be okay.” Finn reassured you, as you continued to cry harder. Finn hugged you tighter. Finn kissed the top of your head.

His hand rubbing soothing circles on your back, as you continued to cry.

It hurt his heart to see you cry over a guy who never deserved your love in the first place, to see the love of his life heartbroken over another asshole.

Someday he will tell you, he loves you, but today was not the day. The only thing he could do right now was comfort you…


End file.
